sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chedorlaomer XIII
Chedorlaomer XIII (b. 1821 BC) was the 76th King of Elam and 30th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1798-1779 BC. He was the son of Emperor Kidinu IV and ascended the throne in opposition to Indasu I. Chedorlaomer XIII at first controlled only half of the Empire and the Kingdom of Elam itself. Shortly after his ascension Indasu I attempted to take Susa and unite Elam and the Empire under his rule. However, Chedorlaomer XIII, together with Emahsini VI, Ensi of Malamir, defeated Indasu at the Battle of Samati. Indasu's son Indasu Kuk-Inzu was taken hostage by Emahsini and released only in return for a heavy ransom. Chedorlaomer XIII's domains during his ascension (brown): In 1795 he accepted Indasu's brother Humban Hapua at his court. Humban Hapua had flead from Anshan after having started an unsucessfull rebelion against Indasu. Chedorlaomer had him swear loyalty to the crown and to him personally, and in exchange formally declared Indasu deposed from the throne of Ensi of Anshan and installed Humban Hapua (V) as such in a public ceremony in Susa. In 1794 Indasu was defeated by Chedorlaomer XIII's uncle Buzua Imazu, King of Emar, at Emar. Thereafter Indasu's powerbase shrank to just Anshan itself, and Chedorlaomer XIII regained the loyalty of all member nations, though the region under the control of the Kings of Emar and the Province of Bashan remained largely autonomous from Imperial control. In 1793, in order to weaken Indasu's position even further Chedorlaomer XIII gave the title of En of Dur Ziringu to Indasu's other brother, Ku-Enlila, who had many supporters at Indasu's court. Ku-Enlila was until then an ally of Indasu, but switched sides to supporting Humban-Hapua in secret due to the promise of a large and well paying estate and total amnesty. Following Indasu's death in 1792 he reunited Elam, and formally installed Humban Hapua as Ensi of Anshan within the city itself. In 1790 he resumed active war with the Hittites, taking the city of Piddaniyassa. That same year he honoured the Kings of Bit-Imbi for their support of him and his father during the civil war by once more renewing the pledge to Narunte to protect the King of Bit-Imbi and his realm. A large golden statue of Narunte was sent as a gift to Bit-Imbian king Kunnam II, made from the gold taken from Indasu's palace. In 1789 his forces besieged the city of Carchemish. Chedorlaomer XIII took control of the city and eventually had the caputed King Aplahanda III put to death. However Hittite General Kulziya liberated Carchemish during 1788. In 1787, Chedorlaomer XIII accepted the Hittite Kingdom of Ishuwa as a member nation and ally. In 1786 he confirmed his distant uncle Dashal-Ibri as the new Ensi of Bashan following the death of Shudda-bani. In 1785, following the exctinction of the House of Khallushi, he confirmed the Kingship of Shimashki to his uncle, Eparti XXV of Shimashki. In 1784 he came to an agreement with a group of Thracians to the west of the Hittite Kingdom to attack the Hittites and take their land, in order to weaken Hittite power and force it to submit to the Empire. The chieftain with whom Chedorlaomer XIII came into agreement was a certain Diazelmis, called King of Beroea. In 1782 following the death of Buzua Imazu, he attempted to take control of Emar. However Buzua Imazu's son Epirmupi Imazu Buzua refused to grant him entry into the city until he would recognise him as King of Emar. Following discussion with his adivsors, Chedorlaomer XIII confirmed Epirmupi Imazu Buzua as King of Emar. However soon he had one of his lieutenants take Epirmupi Imazu Buzua's son Tazitta hostage, demanding submission of his lands to Imperial control. Epirmupi refused and Tazitta remained a prisoner at Susa until Chedorlaomer XIII's death. When Chedorlaomer XIII was on his deathbead, his brother Kidin-Hutran stormed the palace and demanded he would made the next Emperor. Chedorlaomer, fearing for the safety of his children, he agreed and so, after Chedorlaomer XIII's death his brother became Emperor as Kidin-Hutran V. Chedorlaomer XIII had issue, one daughter Inanna-amamu, and two sons, the future Emperors Unpahash-Napirisha III and Chedorlaomer XV.